You'll Love Me!
by babyazul
Summary: [CHAP 3 IS UP] Xi Luhan, penyihir cilik 11 tahun jatuh cinta pada Sehun yang notabene teman sekelas gege-nya, Xi Yifan. Akankah cintanya terbalas? Just read YAOI/PEDO/HUNHAN and other EXO couples are here.
1. Chapter 1

You'll Love Me!

.

.

.

Title : You'll Love Me! (HunHan)

Author : baby azul

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Xi Yifan (Kris)

Others

Genre : Romance, drama, fantasy

Rate : T+

Warning : YAOI, roll age, pedo, aneh, gaje, typo terselubung/?

Length : Chapters

.

.

Annyeong readers –'0'-)/ Azul bawa ff baru dong :3 /slap/ Dan lagi-lagi Azul merekrut HunHan and friends :v mwehehehe

Semua karena di FF "I Don't Even Know You" HunHan moment nya masih lama /.\ Ini sebagai permintaan maaf gitu :3

/sungkemin readers satu-satu/?

Jangan lupa review ne~

Siders? Tobat please :'D lap yu/?

Happy reading -^-^-)/

**Author POV**

Kau tahu cinta? Hmm maksudku lebih dari lima huruf yang menjadi satu kata. Ya... Perasaan yang kau dapat saat bertemu, melihat atau bahkan hanya memikirkan seseorang. Yah, bisa dibilang kau terkena penyakit jantung dadakan(?) Apa kau belum pernah merasakannya? Wahh berarti kau kalah dengan anak Primary School bernama Xi Luhan.

Dia bahkan sudah mengalaminya di usianya yang ke 11 ini. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya dengan siapa? Kalian salah besar kalau mengira dia jatuh cinta pada teman seumurannya. Ne... Dia jatuh cinta pada sunbae-nya yang duduk di kelas XI High School, Oh Sehun namanya.

Semua terjadi bergitu saja, bisa dibilang ini cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hmm kalian tahu kan cinta beda usia itu tidak mudah, begitu juga yang dirasakan Luhan. Gege-nya, Xi Yifan atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kris selalu berkata bahwa cintanya tidak akan terbalas. Mengingat sifat Sehun yang dingin dan tak mudah berteman, tapi sejauh ini yang Kris tahu Sehun adalah orang baik. Bagi Luhan perkataan gege-nya hanyalah angin lalu, semua masalahnya bisa diselesaikan dengan **sihir**.

Kalian bingung kenapa **sihir**? Tentu saja karena keluarga Xi adalah keluarga penyihir. Yah walau Luhan masih duduk di Primary School tapi kejeniusannya yang terbilang tinggi membuat level sihirnya menjadi setara dengan gege-nya. Bukan berarti Kris tidak pintar, dia hanya tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan penyihir. Kalau boleh memilih, dia ingin menjadi manusia biasa. Aneh? Memang. Menurut orang tua Luhan di dunia ini mereka harus bersikap seperti manusia biasa, maka dari itu Luhan tetap duduk di bangku Primary School walau sebenarnya dia bisa duduk di kelas XI High School bersama pencuri hatinya, Oh Sehun.

**Author POV End**

**Luhan POV**

Aku akan mencaritakan kisah cintaku dan pencuri hatiku. Semua bermula pada malam gelap di mana aku mencari Yifan ge di sekolah. Untuk apa? Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Sejak tadi pagi Yifan ge sedang sibuk dengan perlengkapan berkemahnya di Sekolah nanti malam. Lalu kau bertanya untuk apa aku di sini? Hmm aku sedang membawakan kantung tidur gege. Dia lupa membawanya. Entah kenapa dia bisa lupa, padahal dia orang yang teliti.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Hawa dingin sangat kentara di sini, agak seram? Yah sedikit, dan bodohnya aku lupa membawa ponsel dan tongkat sihirku. Aku sangat tergesa tadi, yang ada dipikiranku hanya gege yang akan tidur kedinginan. Brother complex? Tentu saja, karena kami hanya berdua, dia gegeku satu-satunya dan aku didinya satu-satunya.

Kalian bingung kenapa bukan orang tuaku saja yang mengantar ini? Mereka tidak ada di rumah, tak jarang aku dan gege hanya berdua di rumah. Pelayan? Ada, tapi mereka akan pulang jika sore menjelang. Jadi, di sinilah aku. Seorang Xi Luhan, dengan jacket pink putih berlogo hello kitty kesukaanku sembari menggeret kantung tidur di tangan kiriku dan satu lagi... Aku tersesat. Terang saja, aku tak tahu gege berkemah di sebelah mana. Kukira Daerah High School sama seperti Primary School. Ternyata tidak, ini lebih besar.

SYUUUUUUU

"Brrrr dingin... Gege... Kau di mana?" ucapku sembari memeluk lutut diriku sendiri. Kulihat ke sekitar. Nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kecuali pohon-pohon besar yang bergerak karena tiupan angin malam.

"Aishh sangat menyeramkan, tapi gege harus tidur dengan ini. Ayo Xi Luhan kau pasti bisa!" seruku sembari mengepalkan tangan lalu berdiri. Lima belas menit sudah kulangkahkan kaki mungilku dari tempat tadi, tapi apa? Aku tetap kembali ke tempat tadi.

"Hiks... Mama~ Lulu takut..." lirihku sembari mengeluarkan kristal bening dari mataku.

Tanpa sengaja irisku menatap siluet sesuatu, aku belum bisa mengatakannya seseorang karena itu baru siluet. Dan siluet itu semakin mendekat.

"Huaaa jangan mendekat! Lulu bukan anak nakal... Jangan makan Lulu... Hiks..." seruku sedikit berteriak, terang saja ini kan sudah malam. Dan... Aku takut hantu.

"Hey, anak kecil. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sesuatu(?) yang kukira hantu itu.

"K-Kau manusia?" tanyaku sembari mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.

"Bukan, aku hantu -_-" ucapnya dengan wajah datarnya yang... '_Oh God, He's so damn cool_'' batinku memuji.

"Haha hyung lucu" ucapku sembari tertawa. Tapi tidak dengannya, dia hanya menatapku lekat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, anak kecil" lagi-lagi dia berbicara dengan ekspresi datarnya. Di mataku itu sangat keren

*-*)/\

"Hey... Apa kau tidur dengan mata terbuka?" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-aniya, hyung..." jawabku langsung.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya lagi sembari berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya denganku.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Dia sangat tampan, kulit pucatnya, tingginya yang hampir sama dengan Yifan ge, dan tatapan dari mata tajamnya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab" serunya sembari beranjak berdiri tapi tangan mungilku memeluk kaki jenjangnya agar dia tidak pergi. Dan itu berhasil.

"J-jangan tinggalkan Lulu sendiri..." lirihku.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku... Lulu..." dia kembali mensejajarkan tinggi kami dan mengelus rambutku dengan tangan besarnya.

"Lulu mau membawakan kantung tidur Yifan ge..." ucapku jujur.

"Yifan? Oh kau adiknya Kris" ucapnya lagi.

"NE!" seruku dengan senang.

"Kajja" ucapnya lalu membawaku ke dalam gendongannya.

Hangat, tidak seperti wajahnya yang dingin tapi tampan /) seketika wajahku bersemu. Apa Lulu jatuh cinta? Entahlah.

"H-hyung..."

"Hmm?" balasnya tanpa menatapku.

"Nama hyung siapa?" tanyaku agak ragu.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun..." jawabnya sembari menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku lalu mengarahkan pandanganku pada objek yang sedang dilihat Sehun hyung.

"Kau tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali. Arra?" ucapnya dengan serius lalu kutanggapi dengan anggukan antusias.

Sekarang aku sedang bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon besar, di depan sana tepatnya di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuka tampak tiga namja bertubuh besar sedang menendang seorang namja rapuh yang kelihatannya sedang mereka _bully_.

"Kasihan sekali..." lirihku iba.

Tiba-tiba Sehun hyung yang tadi mengendap ke ruangan itu langsung memukul salah satu dari tiga namja besar di sana dengan sebuah kayu.

"Ahh pasti sakit..." ucapku lalu menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri.

Seketika namja itu tersungkur. Lagi, Sehun hyung memukul namja besar lain dengan kayu itu tapi segera ditahan oleh namja lain.

"Ckk... Ayo hyung! Kau pasti bisa!" ucapku menyemangati Sehun hyung.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar membungkam mulutku. Dengan segera kugigit tangan itu dan terdengar ringisan, saat aku ingin berlari tangannya yang lain membawaku dalam gendongannya. Dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Shh apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Lu?" tanya orang yang tadi sempat membekapku.

"Gege!" segera kupeluk tubuh orang itu yang ternyata adalah Yifan ge.

"Nanti kujelaskan, sekarang tolong Sehun hyung dulu. Dia ada di dalam sana" seruku sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ruangan tepat di depan kami. Saat kutatap lagi tempat itu aku langsung tercengang.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" ucapku tak percaya.

Kulihat Sehun hyung sedang keluar dari ruangan itu sembari menyeret tiga namja besar tadi yang sepertinya sudah dibuat babak belur olehnya.

"Jangan pernah menindas orang lain! Atau kalian akan berurusan denganku. Ingat itu!" ucap dengan tegas. Ketiga namja besar tadi nampak ketakutan dan segera berlari entah kemana.

"G-gomawo" ucap namja yang tadi dipukuli dan ditendangi oleh tiga namja besar tadi.

"Ne, lain kali kau harus melawan. Jangan diam saja" ucap Sehun hyung dengan tegas.

SREK SREK

Yifan ge membawaku keluar dari persembunyianku tadi.

"Lu- Ahh kalian sudah bertemu rupanya. Kalau begitu aku duluan Kris!" ucapnya seraya beranjak pergi.

"GOMAWO SEHUN HYUNG!" teriakku yang ditanggapi dengan lambaian tangan darinya.

"Chanyeol? Apa tiga orang tadi memukulimu?" tanya Yifan ge pada namja tinggi yang ia panggil Chanyeol.

"Ne sunbae-nim" ucapnya sembari tersenyum kecut.

"Cepat sembuhkan lukamu sebelum Kim saem melihatnya" perintah Yifan ge.

SRET

Kupikir dia akan mengeluarkan obat atau semacamnya. Ternyata tidak, dia hanya mengeluarkan tongkat.

"Dia juga penyihir ge?" tanyaku dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ya, aku juga penyihir, Lu" jawab namja bernama Chanyeol itu.

TING

Seketika seluruh tubuhnya bersih dari luka, bahkan seperti orang yang baru selesai mandi. Sangat bersih, yaaa kuakui sihirnya hebat juga. Walau aku lebih hebat kkkk~.

"Kembalilah duluan, aku akan mengantar didi ku dulu" seru Yifan ge lagi.

"Baiklah hyung, annyeong Luhannie~" ucapnya ramah.

"Annyeong hyung~" ucapku tak kalah ramah.

Yifan ge masih menggendongku sembari berjalan menjauh dari tempat tadi.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau di sini rusa kecil?" tanyanya sembari mencubit hidungku.

"Aishh jangan cubit hidungku ge..." gerutuku tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yifan ge sembari mengelus hidungku.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan gege, eoh?" serunya lagi.

"I-itu, aku ingin membawakan kantung tidur gege yang tertinggal"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Huaa kemana kantung tidur tadi?" tanyaku mulai panik karena kantung tidur yang dari tadi kubawa sudah tak ada di tanganku lagi.

"Mungkin tertinggal di bawah pohon tadi, gwenchana, Lu... Di tenda ada banyak kantung tidur. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" Yifan ge mengelus rambutku dengan sayang.

"Hmm arraseo..." seruku sedikit kecewa.

"Mianhae... Kedatanganmu jadi sia-sia eoh?" tanyanya seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"A-ani... gwenchana ge, lagi pula Lulu jadi bisa tahu kalau daerah SM High School sangat luas"

"Yahh sampai kau tersesat dan bertemu Sehun kkk~"

"Ne! Sehun hyung sangat keren!" ucapku dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yifan ge sembari mengangkat alis kirinya.

"N-ne..." ucapku sembari menundukkan kepalaku, ahh aku malu.

"Kkk~ dasar rusa kecil" ucap Yifan ge sembari mengelus pipiku yang merona.

"Dasar naga besar!" ucapku membalasnya.

"Ahahaha sudahlah, ayo kita pulang"

"Ne..."

"Kurasa di sini sudah aman" ucapnya sembari melihat ke kiri dan kanan.

SRET

Yifan ge mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan...

TING

Seketika kami berada di kamarku.

"Cepat tidur, ini sudah malam. Mian sudah membuatmu khawatir tadi" seru Yifan ge sembari menurunkanku di kasur empukku dan menarik selimut sebatas dadaku.

"Gwenchana ge..."

CHU

Yifan ge selalu melakukan ini sebelum aku tidur, dia selalu mencium dahiku. Dan aku langsung merasa nyaman dan tertidur.

**Luhan POV End **

**Author POV**

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka sebelum mereka menghilang.

"Ada keluarga penyihir di sekolah ini ternyata"

Sosok itupun menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"LUHANNIE~" teriak seorang namja mungil bermata sipit di samping kasur Luhan. Sementara Luhan masih asik mengucek(?) mata rusanya.

Kerjap

Kerjap

Kerjap

"Baekkie? Ada apa datang pagi-pagi? Luhannie masih mengantuk..." ucap Luhan sembari memeluk boneka bambi kesayangannya.

"Aishh kau tidak mau pergi ke taman? Padahal kau sendiri yang mengajak Baekkie kemarin" ucap Baekkie sembari mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Oh iya, Luhannie lupa! Mianhae Baekkie~ Luhannie akan segera bersiap-siap" dengan sigap Luhan langsung menyambar handuknya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Dasar anak rusa" gumam Baekkie lalu mendudukan dirinya di kasur Luhan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Ckckck maniak hello kitty" serunya lagi.

"Hello kitty kan lucu, Baekkie" ucap Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandinya.

"Ahh ne ne" jawab Baekkie sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cepat ganti bajumu" ujar Baekkie lagi.

"Tutup dulu matamu"

"Selalu begini, arraseo~" Baekkie pun memutup matanya.

SRET

TING

"Sudah~"

"Cepat seperti biasanya, kajja!" Baekkie menarik Luhan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

_SM High School_

Seorang guru dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata sedang memegang sebuah pengeras suara.

"SEMUANYA, BERKUMPUL DI TAMAN BELAKANG SEKOLAH SEKARANG JUGA!" serunya.

Dan dengan sigap para murid segera berkumpul di taman belakang.

"Suho, apa semua murid kelas XII sudah berkumpul?" tanya sang guru pada Suho sang penanggung jawab kelas XII.

"Sudah semua, saem" jawabnya dengan yakin.

"Yifan, apa semua murid kelas XI sudah berkumpul?" tanya sang guru pada Yifan sang penanggung jawab kelas XI.

"Sehun belum ada, saem" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ckk anak itu selalu saja seenaknya" gumamnya seraya berdecak sebal.

"Jongin, apa semua murid kelas X sudah berkumpul?" tanyanya lagi pada Jongin sang penanggung jawab kelas X.

"Sudah semua, saem" jawabnya mantap.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bentuk kelompok yang beranggotakan murid kelas X, XI, dan XII" perintah sang guru menginterupsi.

"Ne, saem" seru para murid serempak.

.

.

.

.

.

_EXO Planet_

"Xi Zhoumi, apa kau sudah menemukan pangeran?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan yang diketahui sebagai raja dari EXO Planet.

"Mohon maaf yang mulia, sampai sekarang hamba belum bisa menemukan pangeran" jawab Zhoumi sembari memberi hormat pada sang raja.

"Hahh anak itu... Teruskan pencarianmu. Karena kau tahu sendiri kan aku tidak bisa pergi ke Bumi" ucap sang raja.

"Baik yang mulia"

TING

Seketika Zhoumipun menghilang.

.

.

.

_Di taman_

Tampak dua namja mungil sedang menikmati _ice cream _masing-masing dengan lahap.

"Luhannie~" panggil namja mungil bermata sipit pada namja mungil bermata rusa.

"Ne, Baekkie?" jawab si mata rusa sembari menatap si mata si sipit(?)

"Tadi Luhannie bilang ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada Baekkie" ucapnya menagih janji.

"Oh iya, Luhannie baru ingat!" ucap si mata rusa sembari menepuk dahinya.

"Ahh Luhannie terlalu sering bermain dengan Xingie, jadi tertular kan pelupanya" seru Baekkie sedikit mencibir.

"Hehe mungkin begitu ya..." ucap si mata rusa dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ayo cepat ceritakan!" seru si mata sipit sembari mengguncang si mata rusa(?)

"Semalam Luhannie pergi ke SM High School" si mata rusa memulai ceritanya.

"Sendirian?" tanya si mata sipit antusias.

"Ne..."

"Tidak takut?" tanyanya si mata sipit dengan heran.

"Sedikit, tapi saat Luhannie ketakutan Sehun hyung datang..." ucap si mata rusa sembari melipat kedua tangannya lalu menempelkannya pada pipinya, tidak lupa memperlihatkan mata berbinarnya *-*)/\

"Siapa Sehun hyung?" tanya si mata sipit sembari menyerngitkan alisnya bingung.

"Penyelamat Luhannie~" ucap si mata rusa tanpa merubah pose(?)nya.

"Apa Luhannie sedang sakit?" tanya si mata sipit lagi sembari meletakan tangannya di dahi si mata rusa.

"Ani, Luhannie tidak sedang sakit. Luhannie sedang jatuh cinta~" jawab si mata rusa sembari menatap si mata sipit.

"Apa jatuh cinta menyenangkan?" tanya si mata sipit mulai tertarik.

"Sangat, Baekkie~"

"Kalau begitu Baekkie juga mau jatuh cinta seperti Luhannie~" ucap si mata sipit sembari mengikuti pose(?) si mata rusa.

"Apa Baekkie sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuat jantung berdetak dengan cepat?" tanya si mata rusa yang menghentikan pose(?) nya tadi.

"Baekkie rasa sudah" ucap si mata sipit dengan yakin.

"Memang siapa?" tanya si mata rusa sembari memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Strawberry!" ucap si mata sipit dengan lantang.

"Aishhh orang Baekkie, bukan buah -_-" seru si mata rusa agak sebal.

"Oh harus orang ya?" tanya si mata sipit dengan watados-nya.

"Ne..."

"Baekkie rasa belum" ucapnya dengan polos.

"Ck... Dasar bacon kecil" ucap si mata rusa dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Seperti Luhannie sudah besar saja" balas si mata sipit dengan wajah yang tak kalah meremehkan.

"Ckkk sudahlah, kita bermain ayunan saja ne?" ajak si mata rusa yang sudah kehabisan ide untuk membalas si mata sipit.

Di seberang taman tampak beberapa namja tengah memandang ke arah mereka dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa benar anak kecil itu yang bersama Sehun semalam?" tanya salah satu namja yang diketahui adalah ketuanya.

"Iya ketua, anak itu yang kemarin bersama Sehun!" jawab namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Cepat tangkap bocah itu!" perintah sang ketua pada anggotanya.

"Baik ketua!"

Tanpa disadari sepasang mata tajam sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Tak kan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh Luhannie"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Annyeong readers~

Kalo ada yang nanya I Don't Even Know You kapan di udate, jawabannya nanti. Di tanggal yang bersamaan sama ulang tahun Azul mwehehe /HunHan laugh/? Ayo tanggal berapa? Tungguin aja ya :v

Ini idenya datang begitu aja, kalo soal umur Azul emang suka Sehun lebih senior dari Luhan :3

Jangan lupa RCL ne? Saranghae~ 3 moahh /tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan/ -^3^-)/


	2. Chapter 2

You'll Love Me!

.

.

.

Title : You'll Love Me! (HunHan) Chapter 2

Author : baby azul

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Xi Yifan (Kris)

Others

Genre : Romance, drama, fantasy

Rate : T+

Warning : YAOI, roll age, pedo, aneh, gaje, typo terselubung/?

Length : Chapters

.

.

.

.

Happy reading -^-^-)/

Author POV

"Sebaiknya kau telepon si Sehun itu sekarang, Kris" ucap Chen sedikit khawatir.

"Hmm kau benar, kalau begitu tolong awasi anak-anak selama aku menelepon Sehun"

"Tentu, cepatlah..." ucap Chen setuju.

Tanpa membuang waktu Kris segera pergi ke tendanya guna mengambil ponsel.

"Semoga anak itu membawa ponselnya" pinta Kris seraya mencari kontak Sehun, lalu menghubunginya.

Tutt

Tutt

"Ck... Cepat angkat..." monolog Kris sembari mondar-mandir di depan tendanya.

"Yeoboseyo?" terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Yakk Sehun, kau di mana eoh?" tanya Kris sedikit membentak.

"Aishh aku di ruang kesehatan, kau tahu sendiri kan aku ini orang yang tidak bisa tidur dengan benda mirip kepompong seperti itu" gerutu Sehun.

"Ahaha baiklah-baiklah, ya sudah cepat kembali ke kemah. Kangin saem sudah merindukanmu hahaha" ucap Kris sedikit meledek.

"Jinjja? Ahh aku juga merindukan sarapan _push up_-nya haha" jawab Sehun.

"Hahaha kau ini, sudahlah... Cepat kemari, sarapanmu sudah menunggu"

"Ne... Aku juga sudah lapar haha"

PIP

Sambunganpun terputus.

"Dasar anak manja" gumam Kris sembari menggeleng.

"Siapa yang anak manja?" tanya Kangin, seseorang yang baru Kris dan Sehun bicarakan.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa, saem" balas Kris gelagapan.

"Ohh ya sudah, kembali ke kelompokmu" balas Kangin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris.

"Ne saem..."

.

.

.

_Di taman_

Segerombolan pemuda bertubuh besar berjalan dengan angkuh menuju tempat bermain anak-anak di tengah taman.

"Ingat, lakukan dengan halus. Jangan sampai ada yang curiga. Kami akan menunggu kalian di caffe" ucap seorang namja yang berdiri di tengah-tengah gerombolan itu.

"Baik ketua, anda tenang saja" jawab namja di sampingnya, lalu ia pergi bersama empat temannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala ada seorang namja berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuh anak itu" ucap namja yang tiba-tiba menghadang lima namja tadi.

"Hey, ini bukan urusanmu. Menyingkir dari situ atau kau akan berurusan dengan kami" ancam salah satu dari lima namja itu.

"Hmm kalian kira aku takut?!" tantang namja yang bertubuh lebih mungil dari kelima namja di depannya.

"Kau menantang kami eoh?!" bentak namja lain sembari mencengkram pipi namja di hapadannya itu.

"Cih, berani sekali mahluk sepertimu menyentuh pangeran Zitao!" ucap namja yang diketahui bernama Zitao lalu melepas cengkraman namja itu.

"AHAHAHAHA Pangeran katanya?" ucap salah satu dari lima namja di hadapan Zitao sembari tertawa bersama-sama dengan keempat temannya.

"Pangeran negeri dongeng eoh? AHAHAHA" balas namja lain menanggapi ucapan temannya.

GREB

DUGG

"Arghhh/Arghhh" baru saja Zitao menarik lengan kedua namja yang telah berani meledeknya lalu membanting tubuh keduanya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ada lagi yang mau kubanting?" tanya Zitao dengan angkuhnya, sementara ketiga namja lain sudah berwajah takut lalu memilih menopang kedua temannya yang telah jatuh terbanting lalu pergi menuju tempat ketua mereka tadi.

"Ketua..."

"Hey apa-apaan kalian? Apa kalian kalah dengan anak kecil itu?" tanya sang ketua heran. Maklumlah, sekarang sang ketua dan beberapa komplotannya yang lain sedang berada di caffe dekat taman. Dan tentu mereka tidak melihat kejadian yang menimpa anak buahnya barusan.

"B-bukan ketua, bahkan kami belum berhadapan dengan bocah itu tapi kami dihadang oleh namja aneh yang mengaku-ngaku seorang pangeran" ungkap seorang dari lima namja tadi.

"Apa? Pangeran? AHAHAHA orang bodoh mana yang masih bermimpi menjadi pangeran di zaman modern ini? AHAHAHA" tawa sang ketua terus pecah sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari tatapan menusuk dari namja yang ia ledek itu.

"Oh jadi kau juga mau diberi pelajaran eoh?" ucap namja yang bernama Zitao itu.

"Hah? Memang anak kecil sepertimu bisa apa eoh?" tantang sang ketua gerombolan sembari mendekati Zitao yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk caffe.

"Ke-ketua, anak itu-"

"DIAM KALIAN!" teriak sang ketua tak mau mendengar celotehan anak buahnya.

"Bahkan aku bisa berbuat lebih dari apa yang bisa kau bayangkan" ucap Zitao dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, kalau begitu kita buktikan di luar!"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan kalah" ucap Zitao lalu keluar mengikuti sang ketua gerombolan di depannya.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di sebuah gang sepi dekat caffe tadi.

"Sudah siap anak sombong?"

"Bahkan lebih dari siap" jawab Zitao dengan angkuh.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak namja besar berkedudukan sebagai ketua gerombolan lemah –untuk Zitao- sembari berlari menuju Zitao dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sret

Zitao menghindar dengan mudahnya dan seperti yang sudah Zitao perhitungkan namja bertubuh besar itu berlari terlalu kencang sehingga ia tak bisa mengelak untuk bertabrakan dengan dinding yang berada di belakang Zitao.

"Bahkan aku belum menyentuhnya" gumam Zitao sembari memamerkan smirk di bibir tipisnya.

"Arghhh Sial!" umpat sang ketua gerombolan sembari memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ke-ketua, apa anda baik-baik saja" ucap salah satu anak buahnya sembari mendekati sang ketua bersama beberapa temannya.

"Cepat habisi anak itu!" perintah sang ketua lalu dengan cekatan anak buahnya segera mengepung Zitao dengan berdiri membentuk lingkaran.

"Ckckck kalian mengingatkanku pada masa Playgroup, permainan Kucing-Tikus. Kalian tahu kan?" ucap Zitao meremehkan.

"Tentu saja, dan kau adalah tikusnya sedangkan kami adalah kucingnya!" ucap sang ketua yang berdiri ditopang oleh dua anak buahnya.

"Begitukah? Apa maksudmu aku tikus raksasa sedangkan kalian adalah anak kucing? AHAHAHA kasian sekali kalian ini" ucap Zitao sembari tertawa.

"SIAL! CEPAT HABISI DIA!" geram sang ketua.

"YAAAAAAAAA" empat namja berlari ke arah Zitao dan langsung dihadiahi tendangan maut dari kaki jenjang Zitao.

"Terlalu lemah... " ucapnya.

"Sial! Sombong sekali kau!" umpat namja yang lain lalu berlari menuju Zitao dengan membawa stick baseball.

GREB

BUGG

Zitao mengambil alih stick baseball tersebut lalu memukul tenguk sang namja tadi dengan santainya.

"YAAAA" lagi, dua namja besar langsung memegang kuat lengan Zitao untuk menahan pergerakannya, namun nihil. Belum sampai satu menit tubuh keduanya sudah dibanting dengan mudah oleh Zitao.

"Ada lagi?" tantang Zitao meremehkan. Raut wajah namja-namja besar di hadapannya mulai berubah takut.

"B-bagaimana ini ketua? Dia terlalu kuat" bisik salah satu anak buah si ketua dengan gemetar.

"Shhh sial, kalau begitu kita mundur!" perintah sang ketua. Gerombolan itupun segera berlari menjauh dari Zitao.

"Ckk bahkan aku tidak berkeringat, dasar lemah" umpat Zitao lalu berjalan keluar dari gang itu.

Tampak dua namja mungil nan manis yang sedang bermain ayunan di tengah taman. Mereka terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan bahagia.

"Luhannie..." seru salah satu dari keduanya.

"Ne?" tanya namja mungil yang dipanggil Luhannie.

"Sehun hyung itu seperti apa?" tanya satunya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Sehun hyung itu tinggi, dia juga sangatttttttttttttt tampan, kulitnya putih dan dia agak dingin. Tapi kedinginannya membuatnya sangat cool!" seru Luhan kembali dengan mata berbinarnya yang ditunjukkan setiap membicarakan Sehun.

"Whoaa jinjja? Sehun hyung seperti pangeran! Baekkie jadi ingin bertemu~" ucap Baekkie dengan wajah penuh harapnya.

"Aha!" ucap Luhan sembari mengacungkan salah satu jari telunjuknya. Dia mendapatkan ide sepertinya.

"Apa Luhannie?" tanya Baekkie bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke SM High School?" seru Luhan dengan senyum mengembang.

"Jangan ahh" sergah Baekkie takut.

"Memang kenapa? Kan tadi Baekkie sendiri yang bilang ingin melihat Sehun hyung" Luhan menyerngit imut.

"Tapi Luhannie bilang semalam Luhannie tersesat di sana, nanti kalau kita tersesat juga bagaimana?" jelas Baekkie dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ahh betul juga... Hmm bagaimana ya?" Luhan memasang wajah berpikir dan seketika diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Hmm/Hmm" keduanya berpikir dengan pose imut masing-masing. Luhan yang mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu, sementara Baekhyun memandang ke atas sembari mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Annyeong~" sebuah sapaan membuyarkan acara berpikir mereka.

"HUAAA/HUAAA" seru keduanya seraya berpelukan.

"Ahh mian, aku mengagetkan kalian ya?" ucap penyapa tadi yang diketahui adalah Zitao.

"Ne... Jantung Baekkie hampir melompat dari tempatnya" ucap Baekhyun ber-hiperbola.

"Ahaha mian anak manis..." ucap Zitao lalu tersenyum.

"Ahh Baekkie, sebaiknya kita pergi..." ucap Luhan lalu menyeret Baekhyun pergi dari taman.

"Hey, tunggu kalian mau ke mana eoh?" tanya Zitao sembari menghadang kedua bocah di hadapannya.

"Iya Luhannie, memang kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekkie sembari memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Sttt diam dulu" ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun lalu beralih menatap Zitao.

"Mianhae... Tapi kata mama Luhannie tidak boleh berbicara pada orang asing" ucap Luhan dengan manisnya.

"Oh iya, Luhannie benar... Ayo kita pergi" ucap Baekkie lalu bergantian menyeret Luhan.

"Hey aku bukan orang asing... Apa Luhannie sudah melupakan Zitao ge?" tanya Zitao sembari mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan LuBaek di hadapannya.

"P-pangeran Taozi ge?!" ucap Luhan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Pangeran?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Hehe ternyata kau masih ingat" balas Zitao dengan senang.

'Masih saja terbalik, ternyata memang belum berubah' batin Zitao.

"NE!" ucap Luhan dengan semangat.

"Hmm... Huang Zitao imnida~" seru Zitao memperkenalkan diri.

"Byun Baekhyung imnida" balas Baekhyun ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh iya, soal pangeran... Luhannie selalu menganggap Zitao ge sebagai pangeran" ucap Zitao menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan sedikit berbohong, ia tahu Baekhyun manusia biasa.

"Ahh arraseo!" ucap Baekhyun mengerti.

"Tadi kalian terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apa kalian punya masalah?" tanya Zitao penasaran.

"Begini, ge... Kami berdua mau pergi ke SM High School, tapi kami takut tersesat karena tempatnya sangattttttttttt luas" ucap Luhan sembari merentangkan tangannya sejauh mungkin untuk menggambarkan kata-kata 'sangattttttttttttt luas' nya.

"Ne! Kemarin juga Luhannie sudah ke sana dan dia tersesat ge!" sambung Baekhyun antusias.

"Benar sekali!" jawab Luhan tak kalah antusias.

"Kkkk~ Begitu rupanya... Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, Zitao ge akan mengantar kalian ke sana. Bagaimana?" tanya Zitao.

"Gege pernah ke SM High School?" tanya Luhan heboh lalu dijawab dengan anggukan yakin dari Zitao.

"Gege tidak tersesat seperti Luhannie?" tanya Baekkie tidak kalah heboh dan lagi-lagi dijawab dengan anggukan penuh keyakinan oleh Zitao.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang ayo kita pergi ke SM High School!" ucap Luhan dengan girang sembari mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke udara.

"Horeee Baekkie bisa melihat Sehun hyung-nya Luhannie~" seru Baekhyun tak kalah girang.

"Sehun?" tanya Zitao bingung.

"Ne! Sehun hyung teman Kris ge" seru Luhan.

"Oh si pucat itu?" tanya Zitao sembari terkekeh.

"Ne, Sehun hyung sedikit pucat sih... Tapi dia sangatttttttttttt tampan" seru Luhan dengan rona merah pada pipinya.

'Ahh anak itu di sini juga' batin Zitao.

"Huaaa Baekkie jadi makin penasaran" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Haha anak-anak ini..." gumam Zitao sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

_EXO PLANET_

Seorang namja tinggi bertubuh tegap tampak berkutat dengan layar monitor di hadapannya.

"B-bagaimana bisa sinyal keberadaan pangeran ada di daerah sekolah Kris?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Tunggulah, Xi Zhoumi akan membawamu pulang pangeran!" tekadnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

_SM High School_

"Oh Sehun, kemana saja kau eoh?" tanya Kangin, salah satu guru pembimbing yang baru menangkap keberadaan Sehun.

"Berkeliling sebentar saem" ucap Sehun dengan santainya.

"Alasan, cepat push up 100 kali!" perintah Kangin tegas.

"Ne saem" tanpa mengeluhkan apapun Sehun memulai sarapan yang ia tunggu-tunggu tadi.

.

.

.

.

Tampak tiga namja berjalan beriringan seperti piramida. Bagaimana tidak, dua namja mungil menghapit Zitao yang tingginya sangat berbeda dengan kedua namja mungil di kiri dan kanannya. Dan di sinilah mereka, di daerah taman sekolah SM High School.

"Hahh sangat membosankan..." gumam Baekhyun.

"Ne, kau benar Baekkie" ucap Luhan menimpali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bernyanyi?" ajak Zitao.

"AYO!/AYO!" seru kedua bocah itu dengan girang, terang saja mereka kan sangat suka bernyanyi.

"Gege duluan ne..."

"NE!"

"Ada kodok rekotok rekotok

di pinggir kali rekotok rekotok

mencari makan rekotok rekotok

setiap hari rekotok rekotok"

"Luhan!" seru Zitao meminta Luhan menyambung lagu.

"Anak bebek wek kwek kwek wek kwek kwek

Di dalam sungai wek kwek kwek wek kwek kwek

Berbaris rapi wek kwek kwek wek kwek kwek

Ikut induknya wek kwek kwek wek kwek kwek" lanjut Luhan sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan maksud mengejek.

"Baekkie/Baekkie" seru Luhan dan Zitao bersamaan.

"Ada rusa ..." sambung Baekhyun.

Hening

"Kenapa Baekkie berhenti?" tanya Zitao bingung.

"Baekkie tidak tahu suara rusa heung ( TT-TT) " seru Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu mem-pout-kan bibirnya imut.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" Luhan tertawa dengan kencangnya sementara Zitao sibuk menahan tawanya.

"Ahh Luhannie jangan tertawa!" seru Baekhyun sebal tapi masih terlihat lucu.

"Sudah Lu... Jangan tertawa lagi kasihan Baekkie pfft" seru Zitao masih bersih keras menahan tawanya.

"Hahaha arraseo~" jawab Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun masih mem-pout-kan bibirnya sembari membuang muka dengan imutnya.

"Baekkie~ Jangan marah lagi ne? Luhannie minta maaf" rujuk Luhan meminta maaf.

"Apa Luhannie benar-benar menyesal?" tanya Baekkie sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ne... Jeongmal mianhae~" ucap Luhan sembari menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajah dan memasang puppy eyes attack-nya yang menggemaskan. Zitao yang melihat kedua bocah di depannya benar-benar sangat sulit menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi keduanya.

"Ahh neomu kyeoptaaaaaa" seru Zitao lalu mencubit pipi kedua bocah di depannya.

"He?/He?" keduanya terkejut dengan kelakuan Zitao.

"Hehe... Gomawo Zitao ge~" ucap Baekkie sembari memamerkan eyesmile-nya.

'Ahh kenapa mereka begitu manis, aku jadi ingin memiliki adik...' Zitao membatin.

"Cheonma Baekkie~"

Luhan tersenyum-senyum melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang sudah berubah senang. Berarti dirinya sudah dimaafkan, yahh berkat pujian Zitao juga.

"Hmm Zitao ge..." seru Luhan.

"Ne Lu?"

"Kris ge dan teman-temannya sedang berkemah di taman belakang sekolah, apa ini masih jauh?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Sedikit lagi Luhannie~ Kalian bersabar ne?" ucap Zitao. Kenapa tidak menggunakan sihir? Tentu saja tidak, mereka sedang bersama Baekhyun yang sedang dalam keadaan batery full(?) dan menunggunya sedikit lengah hanyalah harapan palsu.

.

.

.

"Hahh hahh hahh sudah saem" ucap Sehun melapor.

"Cepat juga, fisikmu memang bagus" puji Kangin sembari tersenyum.

"Aku sudah boleh kembali kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu, teman-temanmu sudah menunggu" balas Kangin.

Sehun pun berlalu menuju tempat teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi berkaca mata sedang mengitari taman belakang SM High School yang hampir sama dengan hutan (A/N : makanya dijadiin tempat kemah :V )

"Kurasa ini cukup" serunya sembari melihat tumpukan ranting ditangannya. Matanya mengitar ke sekeliling taman tatkala mendengar suara nyanyian anak-anak yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Suara siapa itu? Lucu sekali kkk~" kekehnya sembari mencari asal suara.

DEG

Pandangannya terkunci pada sesosok bocah mungil yang sedang mem-pout-kan bibirnya dengan lucu. Ia tampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Shh ayolah Park Chanyeol, dia anak kecil!" umpat sang namja pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu berjalan mendekati namja mungil tadi yang ternyata tidak sendirian.

"Hey!" ucap Chanyeol sembari menghampiri mereka.

"Chanyeol hyung!" seru Luhan yang masih mengingat nama namja jangkung yang semalam ia temui.

"Ne, hey Lu... Apa kau mencari Kris lagi?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Luhan.

"Aniya~ kami sedang mencari Sehun hyung..." tutur Baekhyun yang ada di samping Luhan. Dan reflek Luhan mengangguk antusias.

"Wow, tidak ada yang mencariku? Hahaha" ucap Chanyeol bercanda.

"Belum, mungkin lain kali" balas Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Kau ini..." seru Chanyeol lalu mengusak rambut karamel Luhan.

"Ahh iya, hyung. Kenalkan ini Baekkie dan ini-"

"Pangeran Zitao, aku tahu..." ucap Chanyeol memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Hyung menganggap Zitao ge pangeran juga?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bingung (lagi). Ini sedikit tidak masuk akal untuk anak pintar sepertinya, dari postur tubuh... Menurut penglihatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih cocok disebut pangeran karena wajahnya lebih maskulin sedang Zitao lebih terbilang manis untuk seorang pangeran.

"Ahaha itu... Karena dulu kami sering bermain dan aku sering dijadikan pangeran oleh mereka" ucap Zitao yang mengerti arah pikiran Baekhyun.

"Hmm arraseo, lain kali Baekkie diajak ne ge?" bujuk Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja Baekkie~" balas Zitao sembari mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun.

"Hey siapa di sana?!" ucap seorang namja yang diekori beberapa namja lain.

"Ckk bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini juga eoh? Kalian mengikutiku?" ucap Zitao dengan angkuh.

"Yakk anak itu lagi, ayo kita pergi!" ucap sang namja yang ternyata ketua genk yang tadi diberi pelajaran oleh Zitao.

"Baik ketua" balas sang anak buah lalu ikut berlari menjauh dari sana.

"Taozi ge kenal mereka?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ah iya, tadi mereka ingin menculik kalian" jawab Zitao.

"Ha? Berarti mereka orang asing yang sesungguhnya" ucap Baekhyun mengingat perkataan mama Luhan yang melarang mereka berbicara dengan orang asing karena berbahaya.

"Ya... Kurang lebih begitu" ucap Zitao seadanya.

"Kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihat mereka, tapi di mana ya?" ucap Luhan sembari memasang wajah berpikirnya.

"Mereka yang semalam, Lu..." seru Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Ah iya! Benar-benar! Taozi ge, mereka jahat sekali... Semalam Chanyeol hyung dikeroyok mereka!" adu Luhan pada Zitao.

"Ckckck kenapa kau tidak melawan eoh?" tanya Zitao pada Chanyeol.

"Hehe aku hanya tidak ingin membuat masalah menjadi besar" balas Chanyeol dengan kekehannya.

"Kau ini... Padahal ototmu besar, dan bahkan kau lebih kuat dariku. Dasar anak aneh" seru Zitao sembari menyikap baju bagian lengan Chanyeol untuk memperlihatkan ototnya.

"Whoaa besar sekali... Keren~" puji Baekhyun sembari membuka mulutnya tak percaya dan tak lupa mata berbinarnya yang imut.

"Betul~ Chanyeol hyung keren~" ucap Luhan menimpali.

"Ckckck kalian ini manis sekali eoh?" seru Chanyeol sembari mencubit pipi mereka –coret- hanya pipi Baekhyun yang dicubit.

Wajah ChanBaek sangat dekat, dengan itu Baekhyun bisa melihat sosok namja yang tadi ia puji.

'Ta-tampan sekali' batin Baekhyun.

BLUSH

Seketika wajahnya memerah dan detak jantungnya berlaju lebih cepat dari biasanya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?' batin Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekkie gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun

"N-ne hyung..." ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

SREK SREK

Terdengar suara semak yang bergesekan.

"S-siapa di sana?" seru Zitao dengan waspada berada di depan kedua bocah itu bersama Chanyeol –melindungi-

"Ini aku, kalian ini tegang sekali..." ucap seseorang yang baru keluar dari balik semak-semak.

"Aishh Sehun-ah ternyata kau!" ucap Zitao sembari menghampiri Sehun lalu memeluknya.

"Jadi itu Sehun hyung?" bisik Baekhyun di telinga Luhan.

"Ne, dia tampan kan?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Sangattttttttt kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat Luhannie~" bisik Baekhyun yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol di sebelahnya, alhasil Chanyeol sibuk menahan tawanya akibat celotehan dua bocah di sampingnya.

"Long time no see, Taozi..." ujar Sehun sembari balas memeluk Zitao.

"Namaku Zitao... Kau ini seperti Luhannie saja membolak-balik namaku..." gerutu Zitao sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu.

"Ahaha mungkin kami jodoh" ucap Sehun sembari mengerlingkan matanya pada Luhan yang ada di belakang Zitao.

BLUSH

Seketika wajah Luhan merona.

'Huaa apa Sehun hyung juga menyukai Lulu?' batin Luhan dalam hati lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Luhan gwenchana?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"N-ne..."

GREB

CKLEK

Mata kelima namja tersebut membesar dengan alami(?) karena kedatangan seseorang yang terbilang tiba-tiba. Dan langsung memborgol tangan salah satu dari mereka.

"Pangeran, kita harus pulang sekarang..." ucap sang pelaku pemborgolan dengan tenang dan sopan.

"Aishh ayolah, aku belum menemukanya... Tidak bisakah kalian mengerti?" sanggah sang pangeran geram.

"Kita bicarakan di istana pangeran"

"Papa!" seru Luhan saat telah melihat wajah pelaku pemborgolan pangeran.

"Luhannie, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya pemborgol yang ternyata papanya Luhan –Xi Zhoumi-

"Sebenarnya kalian bermain apa sampai ada dua pangeran?" gerutu Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"I-itu..."

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N : **Annyeong~

Azul is back –'0'-)/ Apa kabar readers? Semoga baik semua. Ga kelamaan kan updatenya? Mian buat yang udah kepo kronis mwehehehe xD Azul tercengang beberapa hari yang lalu karena ff ini ternyata lebih diminati dibanding I Don't Even Know You :V

Oh iya, buat readers yang belum tau... rencananya azul mau hiatus jelang SBMPTN. Tapi tadi ketemu guru les, malah jadi galo mau hiatu apa ngga (A : azul – G : guru les)

A : kak, ujiannya tanggal 17 nih

G : masih lama, udah tidur aja dulu

A : Eh beneran?

G : jangan terlalu dipikirin, tapi jangan lupa latihan soal

A : ohh ya udah ya udah

-END- (?)

Ya sudahlah, langsung bales review aja ne~

**Balas review :**

sstyle313 : Luhan berubah jadi besar? Bisa sih, tapi ada konsekuensinya –read : konflik- Mwehe azul ga bisa bikin oneshoot /.\ Sehun kelas XI, 16 tahun~

~0~0~

Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi : Zitao :V mwehehe pada ngirain Sehun masa, kalo Sehun kan bermata irit/? xD Ayo siapa? :V

~0~0~

Delu4Selu : Mwehehe emang ceritanya kan masih bocah :V

~0~0~

Hunhanminute : Ciyee azul bisa bikin orang gemez gara-gara LuBaek xD Pasti jatuh cinta, tapi belum sekarang :V

~0~0~

Cho Hjin : /fotoin yg pose/ xD Ayo siapa ayo? Ciyee yang kepo xD

~0~0~

Younlaycious88 : Iya nih keknya seru xD sudah terjawabkah? :3

~0~0~

Xiaoluluu : Sudah diupdate ^^ gomawo~

~0~0~

: Pesona Luhan memang luar binasa(?) xD

~0~0~

Lulu hani90 : Siapa ayo siapa? xD

~0~0~

My lulu : Eciyee kita samaan xD /tos/ Ciyee yang kepo~ Ayo siapa ayo siapa? xD

~0~0~

Guest : Mwehe LuBaek memang imut *-*)/\ Soal Kris memang azul buat karakter dia sbg kakak lembut yang sempurna w

~0~0~

HannieHunnie : Udah terjawab belum? xD Kalo belum berarti di next chap kejawabnya ^^ Oh iya, update asap maksudnya apa ya? –'-'-)a azul bingung masa... maklum ya, masih newbie... belum paham istilah anak ffn T.T

~0~0~

.58 : Kemarin tanggal 6 juni ultahnya hehehe xD Ayo siapa yg liat? :V Chanyeol doang hehe... Mwehehe jujur aja azul suka reader yang kepoan xD

~0~0~

Exoxosts : Sudah dilanjut~ Luhannie memang imut xD

~0~0~

BabyHimmie : Iya ga ya? :V /mikir cakep/ sudah dilanjut~

~0~0~

SayLu : Mwehehehe unikkah? Baguslah kalo begitu, jadi mainstream xD

~0~0~

Black LIly no Emiko Eva : Mwehehehe kesian si Harry dibawa Cuma buat nemenin review xD Sehun? Ke hatiku wkwk xD Siapa ayo siapa? Ini sudah dilanjut ^^

~0~0~

RZHH 261220 II : Sehun kah? :V Siapa ayo siapa? Sudah dilanjut~

~0~0~

Lintang40400322 : Gomawo pujiannya~ Ini sudah dilanjut ^^

~0~0~

Momo Koda Mi : Maaci~ Ini udah dilanjut ^^

~0~0~

Sera : Manis? Hati-hati diabetes :'v /kasih diabetasol/? Ayo siapa ayo xD

~0~0~

Nedera : Eciyee cerita azul ada grafiknya masa xD Ini udah dilanjut~ Termasuk lama ga nih? :V

~0~0~

Lisnana1 : Hehe jinjja? Mwehe ini sudah dilanjut~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**You'll Love Me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : baby azul**

**Title : You'll Love Me! Chap. 3**

**Cast :**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Xi Yifan**

**Others**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy**

**Rate : T+**

**Warning : YAOI, switch age, pedo, gaje, typo(s)**

**Length : Chapters**

**THIS IS A PEDO FICTION, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE PEDO JUST GET OUT OF HERE**

**THIS IS MY PEDO WORLD **

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

**Happy reading -^-^-)/**

**Author POV**

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti di sini, hanya satu penanya, beberapa penjawab dan sisanya penonton(?) Oh Sehun, namja dingin yang bertemu Luhan beberapa hari lalu sedang terborgol dengan borgol perak bercahaya. Oh ayolah, borgol itu bermantra tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa seorang pangeran EXO Planet bisa terperangkap hanya dengan borgol biasa?

"Sebenarnya apa yang pangeran cari di dunia ini?" tanya sang penanya yang diketahui adalah papa dari Luhan dan Kris, Xi Zhoumi.

"Ksatria Xi, aku tahu aku bukan sepenuhnya anak penyihir. Aku tahu eomma-ku seorang manusia dan dia masih hidup" jawab sang pangeran, Sehun.

"B-Bagaimana pangeran tahu?" tanya Zhoumi dengan wajah heran. Yang ditanya hanya menampilkan _smirk _andalannya lalu menjawab.

"Kau tahu bukan level sihirku sudah tinggi, Ksatria Xi? Dan dengan itu aku bisa membaca pikiran appa. Itu bukan hal yang sulit untukku" jawabnya dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Ahh aku lupa akan hal itu, pangeran. Tapi tugas adalah tugas, jadi secepatnya anda harus pulang ke EXO Planet untuk ditunangkan dengan pangeran Zitao" seru Zhoumi tegas. Kris dan Zitao yang juga berada dalam ruangan itu saling memandang sendu.

'Ini yang kubenci, kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai anak penyihir?' Kris membatin.

"Tapi kami tidak saling mencintai, Ksatria Xi... Ck... Appa memang keterlaluan!" gerutu Sehun tak terima.

"Sehun betul Ksatria Xi, mana bisa terjadi pernikahan tanpa cinta?" seru Zitao menimpali perkataan Sehun.

"Kalian tentu pernah mendengar, cinta datang karena sering bertemu... Itu bisa menjadi landasan pernikahan kalian, betul begitu Yifan?" tanya Zhoumi sembari menatap anak sulungnya.

"N-ne papa..." jawab Kris sembari melemparkan tatapannya entah kemana. Ia merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan hal ini.

"Jadi, besok kalian berdua harus pulang ke EXO Planet untuk melakukan pertunangan. Ingat, kalian berdua adalah penerus dari kerajaan EXO dan AB. Tolong mengertilah, orang tua kalian hanya ingin kalian bahagia" ujar Zhoumi panjang lebar. Sehun baru saja akan membuka mulutnya tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Kris.

"Hmm papa, aku harus kembali ke perkemahan. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu. Aku permisi..." pamit Kris lalu membukkan badannya pada papa dan kedua pangeran di hadapannya.

'Apa kau tidak akan mempertahankanku ge?' lirih Zitao dalam hati.

**_Luhan's room_**

Tampak dua bocah saling bertatapan, seorang bermata sipit dan yang lain bermata rusa. Si mata sipit memicingkan matanya sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia sedang marah, sedang si mata rusa menatapnya dengan penuh rasa menyesal.

"Luhannie, sebenarnya Baekkie ini teman Luhannie atau bukan? Kenapa Luhannie main rahasia-rahasiaan?" tanya si mata sipit tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Mianhae Baekkie, Luhannie takut Baekkie menjauhi Luhannie kalau Baekkie tahu yang sebenarnya" ucap si mata rusa sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Seharusnya Luhannie percaya pada Baekkie, Baekkie kan teman baik Luhannie. Kalau Luhannie menyesal, sekarang katakan yang sebenarnya! Ingat harus jujur dan sebenar-benarnya" tuntut si mata sipit sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke udara.

"Baiklah... Luhannie, papa, Yifan ge, Zitao ge, Sehun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung adalah mahluk(?) dari EXO Planet-" Luhan memulai penjelasannya.

"Bukan dari bumi? Kalian alien? Apa kalian memakan manusia? Atau memakan darah? Ata-"

"Sttt kami sama seperti manusia, kami memakan makanan yang sama seperti kalian. Hanya saja bisa menggunakan sihir, setiap penyihir punya levelnya masing-masing. Dan Luhannie cukup tinggi" seru Luhan berbangga diri.

"Setinggi apa? Namsan tower? Eiffel tower? Pisa Tow-"

"Yaa Byun Baekhyun! Bisa tidak kau diam dulu dan dengarkan penjelasanku?" sergah Luhan yang mulai tersulut emosi.

"Ne... Ne... Baekkie akan diam" jawab Baekhyun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Levelku bahkan lebih tinggi dari Yifan ge, kau tahu sendiri kan Luhannie temanmu ini jenius?" bangga Luhan sembari mengibaskan rambutnya sembari tersenyum sementara Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Lalu kenapa Luhannie sekolah di bumi? Memang di planet Luhannie tidak ada sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, ayolah... Anak ini memang kepoer(?)

"Pertanyaan bagus! Kalau soal sekolah, itu karena mama Luhannie adalah manusia. Jadi Luhannie dan Yifan ge menemani mama di bumi, sedangkan papa bekerja di EXO Planet sebagai Ksatria kerajaan" tukas Luhan.

"Ksatria?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar, tak lupa mulut kecilnya yang menganga. Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, pasalnya jabatan Ksatria adalah jabatan cukup tinggi di kerajaan.

"Berarti papa Luhannie jago bela diri?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Pintar mengatur strategi?" Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Memiliki wawasan luas?" Luhan mengangguk dengan bosan.

"Woahh keren! Oh iya, Luhannie bisa sihir apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Banyak! Coba sebutkan apa yang Baekkie mau lihat" ujar Luhan dengan semangat.

"Buat kamar ini penuh dengan _strawberry_!" pekik Baekhyun, sementara Luhan hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan datar seolah berkata 'Dasar maniak _strawberry_'

"Heum baiklah..." Luhan mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari kantung celana lalu mengayunkannya di udara.

"Flio hito pospa!" Luhan mengucapkan mantra. (A/N :_ Please,_ jangan tanya itu artinya apa, Azul cuma ngasal -_-v)

TING

Seketika seluruh benda yang ada di kamar Luhan berubah menjadi serba _strawberry_, mulai dari bantal, _wallpaper_, lemari, bahkan pintu kamar Luhan berubah bentuk seperti _strawberry. _Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya dengan takjub, mulut kecilnya seakan tidak bisa ditutup mata sipitnya membesar(?)

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan sembari memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

"Ini keren! Baekkie suka... Baekkie suka... Luhannie bisa apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Hmm..." Luhan tampak berpikir, ia memandang ke langit-langit kamar sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Sementara Baekhyun menunggu sembari menatap Luhan dengan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau merubah baju Baekkie?" ujar Luhan setelah mendapatkan ide.

"Ide bagus, ubah baju Baekkie agar terlihat tampan ne?" pinta Baekhyun dengan _eyesmile_-nya.

"Ne..." ucap Luhan dengan pelan sembari mengembangkan _smirk_ samarnya.

"Flio hito pospa!"

TING

Baju Baekhyun berubah menjadi gaun _pink_ dengan corak _strawberry_ dimana-mana.

Kerjap

Kerjap

Kerjap

"Yakk Luhannie! Ini gaun, bukan pakaian yang membuat Baekkie terlihat tampan!" seru Baekhyun protes. Sementara yang diprotes hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Luhan yang sekarang menjadi _strawberry dor._

"Masuk!/Masuk!" seru kedua namja mungil yang tadi sedang berselisih –coret- tepatnya hanya satu yang melontarkan kalimat tidak terima. Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tinggi berkulit seputih susu yang selalu bisa membuat pipi Luhan merona.

"Kalian dipanggil Ksatria Xi, ini waktunya makan malam katanya" seru sang namja yang diketahui bernama Sehun sembari menatap Luhan, Baekhyun dan sekeliling ruangan lalu menggeleng.

"Anak-anak..." gumamnya lalu kembali menutup pintu.

"Flio hito pospa!"

TING

Semua kembali seperti semula, sama seperti sebelum mantra diucapkan. Keduanya saling menatap.

"Ayo makan..." ajak Luhan lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar kamar.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

Sehun sudah terlepas dari borgolnya dan Baekhyun sudah tahu semua kejadian yang sempat membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Sudah setengah jam berlalu setelah makan malam hangat yang dilakukan di kediaman keluarga Xi, sekarang Baekhyun sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah lewat makan malam? Tidak, dia tidak akan dimarahi. Rumahnya sepi, hanya ada beberapa maid dan penjaga. Orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing dan sang hyung sedang ada di sekolahnya, ya hyung-nya juga bersekolah di _SM High School_ hanya saja mereka tidak terlalu dekat sampai Baekhyun saja tidak pernah diajak hyung-nya pergi ke sana. Luhan? Tidak, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa hyung-nya Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak suka mengumbar urusan keluarganya dan Luhan mengerti itu.

"Hahh melelahkan, Baekkie ingin ke rumah Luhannie saja kalau begini!" gerutu namja mungil penyuka _strawberry_ itu sembari mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

"Kenapa Daehyun hyung tidak seperti Yifan ge? Itu kan lebih baik, apa Baekkie pernah berbuat salah pada Daehyun hyung?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari menatap langit-langit dengan wajah sendu.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Baekkie, ini eomma sayang..." ujar seorang wanita dari balik pintu kamar Baekhyun yang belum terbuka.

"Masuk saja, eomma..." seru Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan handuknya.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang yeoja cantik nan anggun dengan balutan gaun selutut berwarna hitam yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Sebut saja Byun Sunkyu atau sering dipanggil Sunny. Sunny menghampiri putra bungsunya lalu mengambil alih handuk yang sedang berada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo, eomma..." ucap Baekhyun dengan _eyesmile_-nya karena sang eomma sedang membantunya mengeringkan rambut halusnya.

"Ne, Baekkie... Lee ahjumma bilang, tadi Baekkie terlambat pulang. Memang Baekkie habis dari mana hmm?" tanya Sunny yang masih sibuk dengan acara mengeringkan rambut sang anak.

"Tadi Baekkie habis dari rumah Luhannie, di sana ramai. Tidak seperti di rumah sepi" ujar Baekhyun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu, tak lupa menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada tanda ia sedang merajuk. Sang eomma yang tahu perasaan sang anak langsung tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat.

"Mianhae, Baekkie tahu kan eomma dan appa sangat sibuk... Baekkie ja- "

"Ya... ya... ya... Baekkie tahu... Baekkie tahu... Kalau begitu perbolehkan Baekkie menginap di rumah Luhannie, Baekkie senang di rumah Luhannie. Boleh ya eomma..." ucap Baekkie memotong –coret- memohon pada sang eomma dengan _puppyeyes attach _yang sebenarnya menurun dari sang eomma, tak lupa Baekhyun mengaitkan kedua tangannya di dada tanda ia sangat berharap. Sedang sang eomma yang sangat gemas melihat hal itu langsung mencubit sayang(?) pipi sang anak dengan senang hati.

"Appo..." ucap Baekhyun sembari melepas cubitan eomma-nya lalu mem-pout-kan bibir mungilnya –lagi-

"Aishh salah dirimu Byun Baek, kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan hmm?" ujar sang eomma yang sekarang memindahkan sasaran(?) cubitannya ke hidung Baekhyun.

"Ckk eomma... Ini kan juga karena eomma..." gerutu Baekhyun sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Kkk~ Anak pintar, kau meniru eomma pasti?" ujar Sunny sembari mengelitiki Baekhyun karena sudah kehabisan sasaran mencubiti sang anak ( -_-)

"Ani, hahaha Baekkie hanya belajar hahaha eomma hentikan ahaha" seru Baekhyun di tengah tawanya karena geli.

"Arraseo... Arraseo... " Sunny pun menghentikan acara mengelitiki anaknya.

"Eomma sudah selesai bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm dua jam lagi eomma harus kembali ke kantor, sayang" jawab Sunny sembari mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, besok Baekkie akan mulai menginap di rumah Luhannie..." Baekhyun mengutarakan keinginannya dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, eomma bantu siap-siap ne?" ujar Sunny dengan wajah sendu. Sebenarnya Sunny mau mengajak Baek ke tempat kerjanya, tapi Sunny takut Baek belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Sunny bukan manusia biasa, begitu pikirnya. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun kesepian, jadi suka tidak suka Sunny harus memperbolehkannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, semua baju dan beberapa barang yang Baekhyun butuhkan sudah siap. Ya, seperti selimut kesukaannya dan bantal _strawberry_-nya, kedua benda itu adalah hal yang wajib dibawa Baekhyun saat akan tidur di tempat yang bukan rumahnya.

Tak disangka sepasang mata menatapnya dari jendela.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak boleh tahu? Dia kan juga anak eomma, biarpun tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir tapi Baek lambat laun akan tahu juga..." lirih sosok namja tinggi yang bertengger di atas pohon dekat kamar Baekhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan hyung-nya, Byun Daehyun.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Suasana di salah satu rumah sakit di AB Planet sangat ramai, mengingat istri dari penasehat raja sedang melakukan proses persalinan. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, akhirnya terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang sangat kencang. Ya, sang bayi sudah lahir. Tapi ada yang aneh, setiap bayi penyihir selalu mengeluarkan cahaya di sekelilingnya. Dan itu tidak terjadi pada bayi ini.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi pada anakku?" tanya Mr. Byun –penasehat raja- dengan heran.

"Ini kasus langka, anak anda tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir, Mr. Byun" jawab Dokter setenang mungkin.

"Apa maksud anda dengan tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir? Aku seorang penyihir, Eomma-nya juga seorang penyihir! Bagaimana bisa anak kami tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir?!" hardik Mr. Byun tidak terima.

"Maka dari itu Mr. Byun, saya mengatakan ini kasus langka. Anak anda berkapasitas seperti manusia, mahluk yang tinggal di Bumi. Tidak ada kekuatan sihir sama sekali..." lirih sang Dokter.

"Ini tidak lucu dokter, kau pasti punya obatnya kan? Kau pasti punya kan?" tanya Mr. Byun tak sabar sementara sang dokter hanya bisa menggeleng.

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?" tanyanya dengan suara nyaring, lalu terduduk di lantai saking _shock_-nya.

"Bawa dia ke Bumi, mungkin di situ tempat yang lebih baik untuknya. Karena di sini dia tidak akan dianggap, dan kau tahu itu apa yang terjadi bila raja tahu kan Mr. Byun?" ujar dokter sembari menepuk pundak sang penasehat raja.

"Bagaimana dia bisa hidup di Bumi sementara keluarganya di Planet lain? Kau tahu kan anakku baru lahir, dok..." tanya Mr. Byun dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Biarkan orang lain menjaga anak anda, dan anak anda akan selamat. Saya jamin, berita kelahiran anak anda tidak akan terdengar oleh raja" ucap sang dokter dengan yakin sementara Mr. Byun hanya bisa menyerngitkan alisnya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama istrinya mengandung raja tahu dan selalu bertanya. Bagaimana bila nanti raja bertanya? Bisa-bisa ia dipecat dan keluarganya diasingkan, tak lupa kekuatan sihirnya dilenyapkan. Itulah yang dipikiran Mr. Byun.

"Maaf, tapi mungkin anda akan sedikit tersinggung dengan ini, tapi... Saya rasa ini yang terbaik. Anda bisa melapor ke raja bahwa anak anda tidak selamat dan kami akan membantu anda memanipulasi semua itu" ujar sang dokter lagi. Sesaat mata Mr. Byun membulat, namun ia kembali berpikir. Ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ia ambil, lebih baik terpisah dengan anaknya dari pada kehilangan anaknya untuk selamanya.

"Baiklah, saya setuju dokter"

_**FLASHBACK OFF **_

"Maafkan hyung yang tidak bisa menjagamu dari dekat, hyung hanya tidak mau kau curiga kalau kita terlalu dekat, Baek" seru Daehyun dengan tatapan sendu.

TING

Seketika Daehyun menghilang, ia kembali ke sekolahnya yang sedang mengadakan acara perkemahan.

**.**

**...ooo...**

**.**

_Keesokan harinya_

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Oh ayolah, ini hari Senin Baekhyun dan Luhan akan ke sekolah bersama. Tak lupa Baekhyun membawa barang-barangnya ke rumah Luhan karena setiap hari Baekhyun akan menjemput Luhan dengan mobil –tentu dengan supirnya juga-

"Ahjussi... ayo cepat ke rumah Luhannie" seru Baekhyun dengan girang.

"Baik tuan muda" ucap sang supir dengan patuh lalu melaju ke rumah keluarga Xi.

_AB Planet_

Sedang terjadi sebuah sidang di yang melibatkan dua kerajaan –dari dua planet- Kerajaan EXO dan kerajaan AB. Kedua kerajaan ini sedang membincangkan perkara kedua pangerang yang akan melakukan kerja sama lewat pernikahan.

"Ksatria Xi, kau sudah menemukan pangeran bukan?" tanya raja kerajaan EXO dengan nada antusias.

"Betul yang mulia, pangeran ada di bumi. Sekarang pangerang sedang tinggal di tempat tinggal hamba ber-"

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa langsung ke sini?" tanya raja kerajaan AB memotong.

"Itu masalahnya yang mulia, pangeran Sehun dan pangeran Tao, keduanya sedang berada di tempat tinggal hamba" ujar Zhoumi melanjutkan.

"Biarkan tetap begitu, itu akan lebih bagus!" seru raja AB dengan senang.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?/Tapi apa?" tanya kedua raja bersamaan.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Annyeong~

Mian baru up date... Azul tau ini lama, mian juga kalo ga nge-feel... LuBaek di sini emang ga seunyu dua chap sebelumnya, Azul tahu itu :'D Dan tolong ya, kalo ga suka ff pedo ya ga usah baca. Dan kalo ga suka baca ff pedo buatan Azul ya tinggal close tab aja. Iya sih, seseorang yang yang Azul maksud itu ga review di sini. Cuma Azul mau ngasih tahu aja, dapetin inspirasi itu susah, ga segampang -maaf- nge review. Itu butuh waktu dan feeling, kalo ga ada feel-nya ya gimana mau nyampein cerita ke readers. Kalo misalnya nanti kamu yang Azul maksud itu baca, tolong ya... Kamu bilang aja kamu mau Azul lanjutin ff yang mana. Dan tolong ya, nge-share ff baru atau ngga itu hak Azul dong. Kalo soal tanggung jawab Azul berusaha buat mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang udah Azul tulis. Tapi ga usah mempermasalahkan soal pedo, kalo ga suka ya ga usah baca ( ) Kan yang yang suka pedo Azul, kok jadi kamu yang ribet. Kalo asli sih Azul masih normal yes...

Heung, jangan bikin Azul down buat bikin ff pedo deh ( TT-TT) /mojok/ Tadinya Azul mau ngetik lanjutan ff yang lain, tapi abis liat review yg itu Azul jadi bingung sendiri ( T-T)

Buat yang puasa... Selamat berpuasa ya dan buat yang ngga jangan godain yang lagi puasa. Ingat, toleransi beragama *ceramah*

Mian belum bisa bales review satu-satu...

Dan ngomongin soal NC di ff yg mana aja, itu Azul tahan sampe selesai puasa. Kasian yang lagi puasa, jadi Azul ganti sama sweet moment okay? *ketok palu*

Tapi makasih buat yang review itu, Azul jadi bisa introspeksi diri.

Makasih buat yang udah Fav, Follow, review, pm dan lain-lain.

Review juseyo~

I Love You All~ :')

/pelukin satu-satu/ /tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan/


End file.
